Some Secrets Stay Secrets
by Madame.Drake
Summary: Hunter is keeping things from the Drakes that could put them in more danger than they already are...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Hunter POV

I woke up in Quinn's arms comfortable in his cold embrace. I slipped out of his arms quickly. If anyone else tried they would end up with a broken nose. As soon as I was out of Quinn's arms he rolled right off the bed. I ran to the other side of the bed to find him ungracefully lying on his stomach drooling half naked. I closed my eyes for a few seconds trying to get the image out of my head. I turned around and opened the door to find Connor waiting outside the door. His gaze went straight down to my legs. I looked down and realised I wasn't wearing any pants. Luckily my top was long enough to cover half of my thigh. I slammed the door in his face and quickly slipped on the leggings I was wearing yesterday. I opened the door again and Connor was still out there a little gobsmacked.

"Hi." I said normally. He looked like he couldn't breath. I quickly walked away before things got too awkward. I quickly went down the stairs as I tried to get away from Connor. _God hunter you douche!_ I strolled into the kitchen. Lucy was making toast.

"Good morning." She said.

"Morning." I said as if I was half asleep. She passed me a bowl with what looked like mushy cereal.

"You and Quinn have fun yesterday?" She asked smirking.

"What?" I asked quickly.

"The vampire council could probably hear you too." She laughed out. _Oh crap!_ I was blushing... Big time and it was beginning to get painful. By now Lucy was on the ground in hysterics. I felt like I was going to be sick. Next thing I know I was sick. I threw up straight into my cereal bowl. Lucy jumped right up off the floor as soon as she heard me throw up.

"Hunter are you okay?" She asked looking out at the bowl with disgust.

"I'm fine." I lied. I felt absolutely terrible like I was going to pass out.

"Are you sure?"

"The cereal must have been off or something." I wasn't lying about that. Lucy calmed down a little. She took the bowl from me and tipped it down the sink. Nicholas came in and had his I-just-woke-up-leave-me-alone look on. He went over and kissed Lucy on the forehead.

"Good morning." He said to me.

"Morning..." I said as if I hadn't finished the sentence. Nicholas gave me an odd look.

"You feeling okay Hunter?" He asked. At that exact moment Lucy burst out laughing again. Nicholas snickered. I glared at them both.

"You two were pretty loud." He shrugged.

"And to think I thought of you as the serious type Nicholas." I said getting up. He just rolled his eyes. I walked towards to find Solange sitting at the bottom of it in the dark. Normal people wouldn't go and sit next to her but I guess I am not normal.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I sat down.

"It doesn't matter." She muttered.

"Solange."

"Well I don't know what to do... About Lucy."

"Why?"

"She smells so good and I don't want to rip her head off or anything."

"How do I smell?"

"Like raspberries and limes but I don't want to suck out you're blood for some odd reason."

"Thanks."

"Sorry..."

"It's okay. You usually feel like you want to drink blood from people you have known for a while, rather than people you have just met."

"Maybe you're right... How would you know?"

"Don't you think there is a reason I go to a vampire hunting school?"

"Oh really?" She said sarcastically. I pushed her in the shoulder lightly and she laughed. I felt someone watching me. I turned around to see most of the Drake brothers looking at me and Solange. Quinn raised an eyebrow. At least he wasn't drooling and was wearing pants.

"Girls. Weird." He said as he stepped further down the stairs followed by his older brothers. On the last step a tripped him over with the back of my ankle. He dove head first into the floor boards. This made Solange and me laugh even more. All of the older Drake brothers smirked too even Sebastian. Quinn didn't look very happy about it. Quinn got up with blood dripping down his forehead.

"I'll get you back Wild." He said as he got up and brushed himself off.

"Sure you will sweetie." I said before he went off to the kitchen. The others were all still on the staircase but the had stopped laughing.

"Yeah, I think I'll just stay upstairs." Connor said turning around followed by the rest of his brothers. _I wouldn't trip them over... Would I? Yeah, I would._ Solange had a smile spread across her face when I turned back over to her.

"Better?" I asked.

"I little." She giggled. "But I can still smell her."

"Just try and take your mind off it like pinch yourself or one of your brothers." I said. Solange put on an evil face.

"Not going to happen!" Nicholas yelled from the kitchen.

"Private conversation!" I shouted back. I heard a sigh from the kitchen. Solange and I smirked. "See it's not that hard." She smiled and got up. She breathed in.

"Okay, I feel better." She said. I followed her into the kitchen and she sat down next to Lucy and began to have a conversation on how weird boys are. Makes sense, I mean she lives with eight or nine of them. I turned to Quinn who was suddenly right next to me.

"You still going to get back at me?" I asked.

"You could make up for it..."

"There's a difference between make up and make out Quinn and you're not getting either."

"We'll see about that." He said before I strolled into the living room. All the Drakes were downstairs by now. I don't know what happened but everything went black. I felt myself hit the floor hard and the Drakes rush over to see what happened but I couldn't open my eyes at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Quinn POV

I heard someone fall over in the lounge and hit the floor. I ran in to find Hunter passed out on the floor. All my brothers were around her trying to wake her up. _Idiots!_

"What happened?" I asked worried.

"We don't know... She walked in and she just passed out." Logan said. Isabeau was bent down next to her examining her. _Maybe Lucy was right, Girls are smarter than boys. _It took her a couple seconds to figure out what's wrong._  
><em>

"She hasn't been eating properly." She said in a slightly French accent.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"It's obvious... isn't it?" She asked. Every single one of my brother gave her a confused look. "Merde, I thought at least Duncan would notice." She shook her head and looked back down at Hunter. "She is pale, thin and has been having head ache's." Isabeau said as if it was a normal conversation.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"If you've forgotten I am a girl and I actually talk to her." She said giving us a glaring look. I actually watched my brothers shake a little. Isabeau was bloody scary. I looked away for a second.

"Maybe you should take her upstairs." Isabeau said to me. I felt a little dazed. I didn't exactly know how to respond to my girlfriend passed out on the floor. _Did I just call her my girlfriend?Maybe the teasing was worth it. I think I'm in- _My thinking was interrupted by Connor picking Hunter bridal style up and carrying her up the stairs.

"Hey!" I accidently blurted out. Everyone looked at me including my parents who just happen to show up after Hunter passed out. Connor had a smirk across his face. He had developed a little crush on Hunter and loved annoying me with it.

"Jealous Quinn?" Connor asked still smirking.

"NO!" I said way too fast. Everyone started laughing except for my parents, neither of them seemed too happy. I zipped up the stairs and was glaring at him. "Give her to me." I said quietly, telling that my family could hear.

"You can have her." Connor passed her over to me but I wasn't quite ready. Hunter went rolling down the staircase. Everyone had begun to walk away and couldn't catch her in time. Hunter happened to wake up just at the moment I- Connor dropped her. She sat up slowly. My family had surrounded her. Connor and I were still on the staircase. Luckily we were only half way up the staircase.

"Hunter are you okay?" Solange, Isabeau and Lucy said at the same. _No! She is not okay, she just fell down the bloody staircase! _Hunter coughed looking a little dazed.

"I pass out for a couple minutes and you through down a staircase." She said as she got up. _Now that I think about it she was right. _I was still on the staircase still a little gobsmacked that I- Connor dropped her down the staircase. Hunter started to walk up the staircase. _I needed to save myself from further argument._

"Connor was the-" I started.

"Save it Quinn." She said as she passed me and went into one of the guest bedroom. Connor was smirking as she closed the door behind her. I glared at him. I pushed him in the chest... A little too hard. He went tumbling down the stairs just like Hunter did. Then I realised that everyone was staring at me.

"It's official Hunter has turned you all lovey dove." Solange said as she turned around on her heel and walked away.

"Maybe I should take your place." Connor said as he got up off the ground.

"Not in this life." I said going up the stairs. I knocked on the guest room door that Hunter had gone in.

"Come in." She said tiredly. I opened the door and went and sat in the bed next to her as I knocked the door closed. I was a little scared that she would hold a grudge on me- Connor throwing her down the stairs but I had a feeling she had other things on her mind.

"Hunter do you want something to eat?" I asked. _It wasn't like I was going to blurt out, "Hey Hunter. Do you mind eating every oh I don't know every once in a while?" Did I say that out load?_

"I'm fine." She said. Her arms were covering her face but you could hear her quite well.

"Are you sure?" I asked cautiously.

"You're worse than Keiren." She said.

"Hunter, you just passed out in the middle of the lounge. I think I have a right to be worried." She took her arms off her face and sat up next to me.

"I. Am. Fine." She said as if she was teaching a two year old. I took her by the back and rolled her over the bed so I was on top of her.

"You still pissed at me?" I asked. _I needed to know for some odd reason. _

"You still jealous of Connor?" She asked. _Hunter had jealousy issues,after what happened to Chloe and being punched in the face. She didn't like people being jealous in any way possible._

"A little."

"Then I'm still pissed." I smiled. She glared at me... It was bloody scary. My smile faded away and she gained one. I completely forgot I was lying on top of her until she shoved me off. I fell onto the ground. She sat up and flicked her legs around so she was sitting on the side of the bed. I knelt down next to her still on the floor. We both leant in and there was the slightest gap and of course my bloody brother had to come into the room. Logan walked in without Isabeau surprisingly. Hunter pulled back and turned to face him. I quickly stood up feeling like an idiot kneeling on the ground. It probably looked like I was about to propose. He looked at us for a moment with his jaw on the grounds.

"Was he about to do what I think he was about to do?" Logan asked with his jaw practically through the floor.

"No!" Hunter and I yelled at the same time. Logan nodded looking dazed.

"Anyway mum wants to see you two in **the** office." Logan said. He made the "the" in "the office" very clear. This wasn't good.

**_Reviews and story alerts please!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Hunter POV

I don't know why but as soon as Logan said "the office" Quinn tensed up.

"What is it?" I asked as we both walked to the guest bedroom door.

"I think this is about Connor and I." He said as we walked down the hall.

"Why?"

"I pushed him down the stairs."

"Yeah... That might be it." I said sarcastically. "But why am I coming?"

"I have no idea." Was the last thing he said as we walked into the room. Helena was sitting at the desk in the middle of the room looking really scary that I actually saw Quinn shake a little. Liam was at the window looking like some really crappy horror movie. Quinn closed the door slowly avoiding eye contact with Helena. Quinn and I sat in the two chairs in front of Helena's desk. Quinn had gone at least seven shades paler.

"Hunter are you pregnant?" Helena asked. Quinn and I practically chocked on our own breath. Then I heard nine snickers from the other side of the door, the Drake boys, Solange, Lucy and Keiren. Isabeau was probably sitting on the coach, she wasn't in to gossip. Helena through three stakes at the door and then we heard nine screams. Helena looked back at us.

"No." Was the first thing I blurted out.

"Are you sure?" Helena said.

"Yes." I said. To tell you the truth I had no idea. Quinn was the colour of milk now.

"Okay. But can you please check?" Liam asked. He was the same shade as Quinn now.

"I guess." I mumbled. I was probably the same colour as Quinn. I got up and walked to the door. I pushed open hard. There was swearing, yelling and a bang from the other side. That's what they get for ease dropping.

"I'll drive you." Keiren said as soon as he had recovered from being hit by the door.

"No you won't. Lucy will." I said passing her the keys.

"I'll come." Solange said walking to the door. Solange seemed a little too keen on being an aunt and I might not even be pregnant.

"Moi aussi." Isabeau said getting up from the coach. I followed everyone out the door.

"I'll come." Connor said.

"Maybe... in a couple centuries." I said smiling as I closed the door. The drive seemed shorter the more I thought about it. Solange and Lucy couldn't stop making up baby names.

"Nicholas!" Lucy would yell.

"Keiren!" Solange would yell back. Isabeau and I would sit in the back in the middle of the screaming.

"Shut up!" Isabeau yelled when we got there. "What about Blake or Caden someone that we don't know!" She continued. Lucy and Solange seemed to agree on Blake or Caden. For god sakes I might not even be pregnant! I got out of the car and ran into the chemist. As I paid I was silent I didn't exactly feel like having a conversation with the cashier about why I'm buying a pregnancy test, I mean he would probably give me a lecture about young pregnancy but luckily he was quite. I got back in the car as quickly as I could.

"Okay where do you want to pee?" Lucy said.

"If only people heard the conversations we have in this car." Solange said.

"Restaurant." I said. I didn't know any where else to go. Lucy drove us to a little french restaurant down the road. There was a huge line but Isabeau managed flirt us up to the top in French.

"Logan's not going to like that." I said as we sat down at a table.

"Who said Logan was going to find out?" She smiled.

"Who thought Isabeau could be so evil?" Lucy said. Isabeau smiled again.

"Okay I am going to go to the toilet." I said rising from the table. I got up from the table and walked over to the toilet door. On the way there I watched a series of events no one would expect on the way to a toilet, I watched a proposal, a baby shower and a wedding party. I was actually quite surprised that I didn't see anyone give birth. I realised I was at the door. I walked in brave and completely nervous. I walked out completely confused. I stood in the toilet for a while looking at it. It had gone purple?

**Reviews Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Quinn POV

As soon as Hunter and the girls left the teasing began. I was as scared as hell. It had been going for five hours and it does not take that long! It was about two am when they finally got back, not that it really mattered, I mean we are up all night anyway. Solange was first to walk in... Drunk. She was laughing her head off, smelt of alcohol and Isabeau was trying to help her from falling over... every step. Lucy was next to walk in and was drunk too but not as much as Solange, Lucy was capable of walking but just not that co-ordinated, like how she kept walking into the door. Hunter came in behind Lucy and led her to the sofa. Lucy passed out within a couple seconds. Nicholas didn't seem to happy about it. Solange fell on the floor and passed out after a while. Isabeau shrugged and went to sit next to Hunter. All of my brothers and me just stood there staring at them. At least the teasing had stopped.

"This wasn't my fault." Hunter said breaking the silence.

"The waiter delivered the wrong drinks." Isabeau explained. We all nodded.

"You went to a club?" Nicholas blurted out angry.

"A restaurant." Hunter corrected him.

"Why didn't you just come back here?" Logan asked.

"To avoid questions like that." Isabeau said. Solange started giggling and rolling over like a dog. Hunter sighed and put there hands on there head. Isabeau said something in French that I wasn't willing to find out. Some of my brothers laughed, others just stared. I just stood there in a little shock. Great. My girlfriend was supposed to come back with an answer but no, she comes back with a drunk Lucy and Solange. Mum and Dad walked in and stood there.

"What the hell?" Mum asked.

"The waiter mixed up the orders." Hunter said shortening it. Mum nodded. Dad growled.

"Boys why don't you go upstairs? With Lucy and Solange." She said. Nicholas and Keiren picked up Lucy and Solange and went upstairs followed by all my brothers and me. "Except you Quinn." She said. I closed my eyes and mentally hit myself. I turned on my heel and sat next to Hunter. Isabeau stayed.

"Are you pregnant Hunter?" Dad said as he sat down in his "over the top throne chair".

"No." Hunter said as Mum sat down.

"Are you sure?" Mum asked.

"Yes." Hunter said tonelessly. I wasn't very sure wether to be happy or sad about this.

"That is too bad." Dad said as if it would have been good if she was. He wanted to be a grandfather?

"You say it as if it is a bad thing." Isabeau said softly.

"It is a bit of both..." Mum trailed off. I was just plain confused now.

"You want to be grandparents?" I accidentally blurted out. I immediately regretted it. Mum and Dad looked so... Hurt. It was quite painful seeing my mother in this condition.

"A little..." Dad trailed off like Mum. Hunter looked a little hurt too. There was a long silence... Broken by Solange. Solange came jetting down the stairs yelling,

"Can't catch me!" over and over. Mum and Dad quickly lost there hurt expressions when all my brothers came running after her. Mum and Dad had a dead serious look on their faces now. Solange was still running around like there was no tomorrow. Connor being Connor started filming it. Isabeau got off the sofa and stopped her in her tracks with hypnos.

"Stop." She said flatly to Solange. Solange completely paused. "Sleep." Solange fell to the ground asleep.

"Where did you get the hypnos?" Keiren asked worried about his precious hypnos and not about his girlfriend who was lying on the ground drunk!

"You need a lock for your bag." She said as she went and sat back down next to Hunter. It was true I had managed to get my hands on an all access pass for the Helios-Ra school while he was making out with my sister. Keiren ran to his bag and sighed to find he had no more hypnos left. _Sucker! _Mum and Dad sighed as they looked at their little vampire princess daughter asleep on the floor drunk. Hunter's phone rang. She got up and left the room. A few seconds later she came running out and shot up the stairs. She came back down with her bag over her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Keiren asked.

"School. I was suppose to be there four hours ago." She said as she reached for the handle.

"Don't." Dad blurted out. Hunter backed away from the door and everyone looked at Dad. I smelt something... Mushrooms and a swamp... hel-blar. Hunter dropped her bag and pulled out a cross-bow from it. I was suddenly in front of her with a stake in my hand. All my brothers surrounded her, completely forgetting about Lucy.

"You know I really think you guys are missing the fact that I go to a **vampire hunting **school." She said looking annoyed. It was adorable. All of my brothers backed away from her mostly because they were all a little scared of her.

"If you haven't noticed you hang out with a bunch of vampires." I said.

"Oh I realised." She said opening the door. There were at least twenty. Perfect way to tip off the evening.

"Why are you still here?" I asked as she shot a couple from the door way.

"Personal reasons." She said not looking away from the hel-blar. She dropped her cross-bow and pulled a stake from her her ankle. I realised everyone was fighting and I was standing at the door way like an idiot staring at Hunter. She helped Connor stake a couple and I felt like I wanted to stake him. They were fighting back to back combat and I was still standing the door way. I stepped forward but was yelled at for it,

"Quinn stay and protect the girls." Mum yelled as she staked a large hel-blar. I looked over at Connor and Hunter fighting together. I growled under my breath and went back into the house. Solange and Lucy were passed out on the floor. I sat on the sofa bored. The fight was finished quickly. Connor and Hunter were last to come in. They both had smiles on their faces. I felt another growl come up my throat but I managed to hold it back. Everyone went upstairs. Hunter picked up her bag and followed them. She would have waited for me. Something was wrong. I got up off the sofa forgetting about Solange and Lucy on the floor. When I got to my room Hunter was there and was looking at something inside her bag.

"What is it?" I asked. She immediately dropped her bag.

"Nothing." She said as she took off her jacket and dropped on the bed. I was way too tired to even argue about it. I dropped next to her.

"Are you upset about "it" or something?" I asked out of no where. _Why did I have to use the term "it"? _I knew at least half of my brothers were listening, Connor was definitely.

"I'm tired." She said and rolled over so she wasn't facing me. Something was wrong. _No "Talk about it tomorrow." or anything. _When Hunter's heart beat had gone down to a slow sleeping pace I snuck over to her bag. I needed to know what was going on. I unzipped it carefully, hoping she wouldn't wake up.

_Don't do it Quinn. _A voice in my head said. Connor.

_Piss off Connor!_

_Make me._

_I will_

_Going, going and gone. _He finished. _Bloody hell. He would probably tell Hunter. Oh well. I needed to know what was going on. _I looked through Hunter's bag until I came across the pregnancy test. I picked it up and it felt really wrong, not in a metaphorical way but just gross. I looked at it. It was purple?

**Reviews PLZ!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Hunter POV**

I didn't know what the hell purple meant! I had tried to google it on the Drake's laptop but it would just come up with a whole lot of junk I didn't want. I didn't plan on telling Quinn any time soon. I actually started to doubt our relationship the moment I woke up. I knew Quinn and I were only going to last a couple of years but I didn't know if it was worth it. I got up quickly without realising Quinn's arms were around my waist until he managed to push me off the bed. _Ouch_! I got up and glared at him even though he couldn't see it. It was amazing how gorgeous vampires could be and how cocky they could be at the same time. I quickly got changed hoping Quinn wouldn't wake up. I checked that I was wearing pants before I opened the door. I wore a black knee high lace shift dress. It was easier than worrying about not wearing any pants. Plus I was off campus I was free to wear whatever I want. I slipped out of the bedroom. Luckily Connor wasn't outside. I walked into the kitchen. Surprisingly Lucy wasn't in there but Connor was. _Perfect, just what I need._ I spun around quickly and went to sit on the couch. Bloody Connor came and sat on the sofa across from me. We sat there in silence for a while. It was really awkward. Silence.

"Hunter?" He asked breaking the silence.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Have you actually ever thought where your relationship with Quinn is going?"

"All the time..." I trailed off. "Why?"

"Just... Wondered." _Is this an attempt to pull me away from Quinn and towards him? Crap! Did I say that out load?_

"No." He said quietly. Shit!

"Sorry... Tired..." _Hunter you douche?_

"I just do it to annoy him." He smiled.

"Really?" It made sense, I mean Connor seriously didn't seem like the play-boy-I'll-just-take-my-brothers-girlfriend type.

"It's funny watching him get frustrated." I laughed. It was actually. Then my face darkened when I thought back to what he said to me before about me and Quinn. He lost his smile too. "Hunter you need to go out and live a little while you're young. Quinn's going to be here forever." He said. I felt like I had just heard Quinn was dead. _Maybe he was right... _Connor looked a little depressed too. I thought about it for a while. If I'm not pregnant or anything they have every right to just kick me out at any time. Luckily to keep me from thinking Logan and Isabeau came down. Logan looked a little messed up. Isabeau looked quite satisfied with herself. Ewe! I closed my eyes for a second trying to get rid of the thought. Connor thought the same but just blinked a couple of times. Isabeau and Logan went in to the kitchen and I was quite relived. Solange and Lucy came down next.

"Blake!" Solange yelled.

"Ryder!" (Thanks Rose211) Lucy yelled. _Oh crap not again! What happened to Caden?_

"What the hell are you two arguing about now?" Logan asked walking in and sitting on the sofa next to me with Isabeau.

"Over what we are going to call the baby if one of us gets pregnant." Solange said. Logan opened his mouth. Isabeau quickly put her hand over his mouth.

"Make up all the names you want." Isabeau said quickly. Solange and Lucy continued their fight in the kitchen. Isabeau took her hand off Logan's mouth and he looked confused. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Isabeau whispered. Logan looked confused again.

"Do you really want to have the vampire sex talk with your sister?" I asked in a whispered. At that exact moment all of the remaining Drake brothers came down the stairs with a shocked and disgusted look on their faces.

"What are we talking about?" Duncan squeaked. Isabeau and I gave each other a look. We just kind of froze there in silence.

"Girl... Stuff." I said breaking the silence. They all looked at Logan and then Connor and then nodded. _Okay, Logan differently wasn't gay from what I heard from his room last night. Ewe again. Wasn't sure about Connor._ Isabeau and I laughed at them. Then I looked at Quinn. _Crap!_ _Did I ignore him last night? Crap! _I looked up at the clock. _Crap! I was now twenty three hours late for school! _I got up and went back to Quinn's room. I grabbed my bag and rushed to put on the black lace up heel boots, Chloe got for my birthday last year. My teacher didn't approve of them until I showed him you could use the heel as a stake. I really didn't feel like facing Quinn right now so I quickly exited his room just to hooked right back in. I was pushed back into the room. I turned around to see Quinn closing the door. _How the hell did he get in here? _I tried to get back to the door but Quinn pushed me up against a wall blocking me from escape. I looked up at his eyes. They were an unnatural blue and at the moment they were full of pain and anger.

"Hunter what are you keeping from me?" Was the first thing he said to me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I'm a terrible liar.

"Hunter you've been acting weird ever since we thought you were..." He trailed off.

"I realised something..."

"What?"

"This isn't going to work out..." Quinn looked so hurt. I managed to hold back my tears but I could tell I looked as hurt as him.

"How do you know that?"

"Quinn I'm aging and you're not. I think that's enough."

"It can still work Hunter..." He chocked out. I could tell every single person in the house was listening to our conversation or fight.

"Quinn you knew it was coming..."

"I didn't..."

"Yes you did Quinn..." He shook his head and looked down. I felt light tears go down my face. "I think it's best if I just go..." I said turning around and opening the door. Lucy, Keiren and Solange flew back into a wall as I opened it.

"Hunter don't... Please." I heard Quinn whisper. I didn't want to look back at him.

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled as I walked down the staircase and to the front door.

"Hunter don't." Connor said. Before anyone could stop me I turned the door handle and left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Quinn POV**

_It's been 504,576,000 seconds, 8,409,600 minutes, 140,160 hours, 5,806 days, 832 months and sixteen years exactly since Hunter left. Trust me I've been counting. Last month if Hunter had been pregnant, our child would have gone through the change. A year after Hunter left the hel-blar's had stopped attacking us. Apparently due to some rare triplet's had being born and the hel-blar along with everyone else who stalked Solange started stalking them. The triplets each have a gift of half werewolf, half vampire. What kind of crap is that? _I walked down the stairs moody as I had been since Hunter left. I had expected her to have come back but she hadn't. _I hadn't talked to Connor since. The voice mail Hunter left on Keiren's phone explained he influenced her choice in leaving,_

"_Hi Keiren, it's Hunter. I just wanted to let you know I'm tired of this, running around playing spies, pretending everything is fine, when it's really not. I'm traveling to- actually I'm not going to tell you or you're just going to come and get me. Tell Connor he was right about living a little. Tell Quinn... I've got to go, my flights boarding. Love you. Bye." I had been there when the voice mail went off. Keiren had almost had a heart attack. I stopped talking to anybody._ I walked into the kitchen to find something that is going to stay with me for the rest of my life, Keiren had his arms around Solange. _Half naked._ Solange changed Keiren after his twentieth birthday. I closed my eyes and walked to the fridge trying to get the image out of my head. I picked up a glass that looked like cordial. _It wasn't._ I walked back into the lounge and sat on the sofa. Lucy and Nicholas were in there, making out. Nicholas turned Lucy by accident when they both got drunk. _Don't ask_. All I really wanted was Hunter. I finished my drink and put it to the side. To make this worse Isabeau and Logan came down. Logan and Isabeau both looked pleased with them selfs. _Vomit_. Suddenly Dad came down the stairs running shouting,

"Get up! We need to get down to the courts! We're under attack! Helena's there!" He was about to have a panic attack or a mental break down. All my older brothers shot down the stairs ready._ He was joking, right?_ I jetted the stairs and when I came down everyone was ready. We ran the whole way. Lucy, Solange, Isabeau and Logan were fastest and got there first. Mum was surrounded by the guards and had stakes flying from her finger tips. I had never seen so many hel-blar's in my life. There had to be at least a hundred. Lucy, Solange and Isabeau were first to get to mum, _only because they swung off the chandelier._ We managed to fight our way through. Mum was bleeding lots. She had been hit by numerous crossbows._ Crap! Mum never bleeds. This is serious._ More and more just kept coming at us. I kept fighting until Solange fell to the ground. She had been hit by a stake right next to her heart._ None of us could help her because we were fighting our ass's off._ A few of my brothers fell to the ground, bones snapped and all. _We're screwed_. A hel-blar grabbed mum from behind and she didn't do anything about it. The guards were long gone and only nine out of fifteen stood or could stand. _Crap_! The hel-blar put his fangs on mom's neck. I couldn't do anything about it. Suddenly pheromones flooded the room. _Wait vampire's can't smell pheromones!_

"Let the Drake's go." A familiar voice said before it could pierce mum's neck. Everybody's head turned to the door. The doors were wide open and rain and lighting was booming. A girl, around about eighteen, with long jet-black hair stepped through the door. She was wearing a leather body suit and showed off her tall, slim figure and some cleavage, which most of my brother's seemed to be staring at even in this situation. You didn't get much of her face detail because she was wearing black ray-bans. Her belt held more than enough weapons and her body suit had them strapped to her. Two boys followed her in, they were a couple years younger than her. One had the whole leather jacket, dark glasses, faded jeans, rebel look going for him. The other had the Stefan (From vampire diaries), v neck thing going on and he also wore ray-bans. It's official I spend way too much time around girls. They both had the same dark hair. All my brothers were still staring at the girl though. _I would have flirted with her if I hadn't been obsessed with Hunter_. The hel-blar's had frozen and were staring at her too. "Boys?" She said as if it was a statement. The two boys by her side fangs shot out and more pheromones flooded the room. Their pheromones were ten times stronger than ours combined. They both launched themselves forwards and half the hel-blar's were gone. The girl started to help them and they did back to back to back combat. Suddenly another girl, about sixteen, dropped from the roof. She wore a black leather jacket, leather short shorts, knee high boots and ray-bans. Did we miss the whole fashion change with the leather and ray-bans? The hel-blar still had mom in a head lock. The girl was suddenly behind him.

"Idiot." She said flatly before her fangs shot out and she bit his neck. He was in ashes, mum was safe and the girl was fine. That's not possible she should be turning or something. I was so busy focusing on mum that I hadn't even realised the room was clear of hel-blar's. My whole family was in pure shock. The girl went and stood next to the woman and two boys, that I hadn't even realised were standing right next to us without a scratch on them. Nobody moved. It was silence apart from the lightning flashing behind them and rain pelting the windows. It made them look like they belonged in a horror movie. The woman in front that seemed to be in charge, was first to move out of all of us. She took her glasses off and I swear I could have fainted or cried. I would know those perfect green eyes any where.

"Hunter."

**Reviews Please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Hunter POV**

_I hadn't seen the Drake's for sixteen years and I didn't plan on coming to them but here I am with twelve shocked Drake's and Lucy, Isabeau and Keiren. Keiren was red and was either going to hug me or yell at me. Quinn looked even more gorgeous than the last time I saw him but there was no way I was going to admit that, in this life anyway. But at the moment he looked like he could cry or faint._

"Hunter." Quinn said after a few seconds. Ryder and Blake, _as you can guess the two sixteen year old boys on either side of me_, took off their glasses, revealing their unnatural blue eyes, much like- _The guy who just dropped to the ground unconscious. Figures. _Helena and Liam were as pale as sheets. Scarlett, _the sixteen year old girl to my right, _eyes flashed red under her glasses. They stayed like that for a while until the glowing stopped.

"We have got to go. They're sending lycanthropes. It's not safe here." Scarlett said, hoping to break the staring and silence. Helena and Liam went even more paler.

"Please don't faint." Ryder said under his breath. Helena put her hand on Liam's shoulder to steady herself.

"Hunter?" She asked. I nodded. Scarlett's eyes flashed red again from under her glasses, for longer this time.

"We've got to go now. " Scarlett said very clearly. "Vincent is coming. Personally." She said flatly. Vincent Rosa is a selfish, prick, who wants to marry Scarlett. Over my dead body. Oh hold on. I'm dead! Helena went even paler.

"You'll have to come it's not safe here." I said.

"We can't. Some of us are..." Liam trailed off looking at some of the Drake's against the wall with injuries. Marcus, Geoffrey, Nicholas, Keiren, and Connor stood up.

"We're fine." Geoffrey said as his cuts began to heal. Bless vampire super healing or whatever.

"I can't carry Solange and run." Keiren said, holding the cut across his stomach. He was still pale from my arrival.

"I can." Blake said, steeping forward. All the Drake's went even paler. They got any paler they would die of blood loss. Blake jumped off the ground. It would have looked really bad if he hadn't landed on all four. Paws. His black coat made him blend in well with the dark but his unnaturally blue eyes gave him away. He was about as tall as Lucy on all four. The Drake's went paler... If that was possible. Quinn was still unconscious.

"Yeah, just scare the crap of them." Ryder mumbled to Scarlett. Scarlett rolled her eyes still from under her glasses.

"They are getting closer." Scarlett said with edge in her tone. Blake slipped his head under Solange's damaged body and flicked her onto his back comfortably. The Drake's tried to calm themselves by breathing in deeply.

"What about him?" I asked, looking at Quinn on the ground.

"I'll take him." Liam sighed as he picked him up. He seemed much calmer than the rest of the Drake's like he knew about it.

"They're too close." Scarlett hissed.

"Fight?" Ryder asked. Ryder was a lot like Quinn in that way.

"Run." I said as I turned to the door.

"Ready lestat's?" Ryder asked. Lucy came and stood next to him. She wasn't in as much shock as the Drake's. It's official, Lucy was crazy.

"Any day Lycan. Let's see how fast your paws can go." She smirked. Nicholas looked jealous they were flirting but it wasn't "ewe" flirting, it was "family" flirting. Bloody hell Ryder! Stop flirting for five freaking seconds. He was also like Quinn in that way too.

"Who said I was using my paws?" He smirked. Lucy smirked a little too. Nicholas fumed.

"We will have to move in a pack. They are surrounding the perimeter." Scarlett said as she lined up next to me.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Sure you can keep up?" Liam asked. He was doubting us!

"We'll try." Ryder smirked. With that we all blew past Vincent and his lycanthropes. We left the Drake's in dust, except Solange, who looked quite comfortable on Blake's back. I felt the wind rush through my hair. I dyed it black because blonde stood out out too much in the dark. Ryder, Blake and Scarlett seemed to be enjoying the run. I was too I have to admit. I mean we were faster than "The Drakes"! I felt myself laugh a little and so did Ryder and Scarlett. Blake would have too but he was in wolf form, as Scarlett calls it. We realized we had completely lost the Drake's. I stopped, making skids in the ground. I began to walk back towards the direction we came in. The other's followed me. We walked for a minute or two until we found the Drake's puffing, red, sweating and all conscious this time. Quinn was quite pale and red when he saw me come out of the dark.

"Sure you can keep up?" Ryder joked. Blake whacked him in the back with his paw.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?" Lucy asked puffing between every breath.

"Well, for a start we are half vampire, half werewolf-" Ryder was cut off by Scarlett whacking him on the head. "Ow!"

"Stop flirting, she has got a boyfriend." She whispered, knowing that that we all could hear.

"Can we walk?" Duncan puffed out, attempting to change the subject.

"We're not even half way there." Ryder said under breath. He ducked just missing Blake and Scarlett's hand.

"Good idea. I will explain on the way there." I said.

"Hell yeah!" Lucy said still panting for air.

**Reviews Please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Quinn POV**

Hunter was here. She was really here. Or at least I think she was. I must have looked terrible. I had passed out right in front of her. So I was guessing I was blushing, if that were possible. She looked even more gorgeous than the last time I saw her. Her hair was black, she was tall and slim. All my brothers seemed to be drooling too. The light hit her perfectly when she came out of the dark.

"Sure you can keep up?" The guy with the rebel look joked. The wolf whacked him in the back with his paw.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?" Lucy asked puffing between every breath.

"Well, for a start we are half vampire, half werewolf-" The rebel guy started but was cut off by the girl whacking him on the head. "Ow!"

"Stop flirting, she has got a boyfriend." She whispered, knowing that that we all could hear.

"Can we walk?" Duncan puffed out, attempting to change the subject. Nicholas looked relived.

"We're not even half way there." The rebel guy said under breath. He ducked just missing the werewolf and girl's hand.

"Good idea. I will explain on the way there." Hunter said.

"Hell yeah!" Lucy said still panting for air. Hunter turned around and began to walk. As she spun around her hair fell over her shoulder revealing a tattoo. It was a crest with a black rose, that was on fire and red ribbon fell around it. Most likely a family crest.

"This is Ryder," Hunter said pointing to the rebel guy. "Blake," She pointed towards the werewolf. "And Scarlett." She directed us to the girl. I took a better look at them. They all had the Drake cheek bone... Scarlett, Blake and Ryder stayed close to Hunter as if to protect her or something. They didn't let anyone near her.

"Care to explain Hunter?" Dad asked in a serious tone. Hunter didn't stop she just kept walking and we all followed.

"We have been requested by Lady Veronique..." She trailed off. We all practically chocked and it wasn't because we had to run our asses off to catch up with them.

"What? Why?" Solange spat. Mum looked like she could stake one of us.

"She wants to meet Ryder, Blake and Scarlett and all family members must attend..." Hunter trailed off again still not stopping. So she was pregnant. I felt all my brothers eyes go on me. I looked at Blake and Ryder, they both had the unnatural blue eyes and the cheek bone. Mum whacked me on the head. Ouch!

"So female's are becoming more common in the Drake family?" Dad asked, trying to avoid mum beating me up.

"No, Scarlett happens to be the last." Hunter said. Mum chocked.

"How do you know?" Geoffrey asked.

"Fortune tellers." Ryder said flatly. He had lost his cockiness as soon as Hunter mentioned Veronique.

"Like gypsies?" Logan asked.

"We prefer Physics." A voice said that came from Scarlett? Mum and Dad went paler. Scarlett took off her glasses. Her eyes were blood red. "They play up when I drink and have a vision at the same time..." She trailed off. Uncle Geoffrey had a sudden interest. He pushed right passed me and started examining her. Scarlett didn't pull away. I suppose she was used to it.

"Fascinating. The colour of your eyes show that you have had a vision. I will have to run tests." He said still examining her. Marcus seemed to have gotten passed and was doing the same. Scarlett didn't seem the least bit creeped out or scared. She just kept walking with Geoffrey and Marcus circling her like bloody crows.

"How do you know that what she see's is true?" Mum asked.

"Have you ever met a physic that is wrong?" Hunter asked.

"Never met a physic." Mum answered.

"Even more reason to believe her." Hunter replied. Mum was silent. She was good. No one ever beats Mum in an argument.

"Hunter where are we going?" Dad asked, preventing further argument.

"To the Wild manor." Ryder said. The tree's began to lose more and more of their leaves as we walked further.

"You live in your own manor?" Lucy asked. Nicholas closed his eyes in embarrassment. Lucy hadn't matured much in the last decade and a half.

"It was my great-great-great-grandmothers and was passed down through the centuries. After my parents died it was given to me. It hasn't been lived because apparently the ghost of Penelope Syded haunts the house." Hunter said. Isabeau froze. I don't think she was joking.

"Penelope Syded? As in..." Isabeau trailed off.

"One of William Drake's mistresses?" Duncan asked. How was it that they knew this and I didn't? Maybe I am related to William after all.

"William gave her the house after he had his children with Veronique. Penelope got mad and jumped off the tower block. The house was given to her step-mother, Mary Wild." Hunter finished. "Wait. You actually think it's true?" Hunter asked.

"Don't you?" Isabeau asked.

"I don't believe in ghost's." She said as she began to pick up her walking pace.

"But yet you can believe in physics and vampires?" Mum asked.

"You can actually see them, Can't you?" Hunter was getting faster and faster. And getting better come backs. Mum was silent again. By now we were running through the forest.

"Why are we running again?" Connor puffed. The boy had worst stamina I had ever seen. All though he seems to spend a lot of time on his laptop. So it kind of adds up.

"We need to get you on to the property." Hunter whispered. She was barley even trying and was in miles of us.

"They're close." Scarlett hissed. She, Blake and Ryder weren't even trying either. They seemed quite relaxed. I swear Solange was snoring on Blake's back.

"Who is?" Lucy asked.

"Run?" Ryder suggested.

"Too late."

_**What do you think? Reviews Please!  
><strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Hunter POV**

They were getting too close for my liking and the Drake's had no idea who and how bad this was. The Drake's had to try to keep up with is and we were barely trying. Blake, Ryder and Scarlett seemed relaxed but on the inside they were as nervous as Lucy seemed.

"Scarlett I want you and the Drake's to run as fast as you can to the manor." I ordered flatly.

"It's too late. They're close." Scarlett hissed.

"Why? What is it?" Lucy asked. If only she knew how bad it was.

"The Inferno are here." Ryder whispered. All the Drake's looked confused. We all froze. The Drake's slammed into us but they were the ones who fell to the ground.

"What does Inferno mean?" Lucy asked as she got up. None of the Drake's seemed to know.

"It's Italian." I whispered.

"For what?" She asked.

"Hell." As soon as Ryder said that four massive werewolf jumped out at him. They wasn't like a normal werewolves, they were massive, red, had huge claws, way over muscled and were only standing on two paws. Ryder jumped forward. All you could see of were his blue eyes and jet-black fur. He looked a lot like Blake but he was a bigger, even though Blake was older.

"Holy shit!" Most of the Drake's yelled when they saw the Inferno.

"Get down and hide now!" I yelled as I ran behind a bush. Sadly all of the Drake's followed me, Blake and Scarlett in. Blake was in vampire form and carrying Solange, who was snoring her head off.

"What the hell is that thing?" Helena asked, taking a second look.

"An inferno." I said, not looking away from it.

"Here take Solange." Blake said as he chucked her over to Keiren. Keiren fell to the ground. Blake spun around and jumped back into the fight.

"How the hell do you kill it?" Helena asked.

"It needs to be bitten by a werewolf with super natural powers." Scarlett said, looking away into the darkness.

"Where the hell are we going to get one of..." Connor trailed off, remembering Scarlett. "Why aren't you out there?" He asked.

"Blake and Ryder can handle it." She said flatly.

"How they don't have..." He trailed off again, thinking about if Scarlett has powers then her brothers do too.

"Blake and Ryder have powers too?" Geoffrey asked.

"Ryder can read mind, particularly girls." Scarlett said glaring at him. Some of the Drake brothers smirked. He was definitely related to Quinn.

"And Blake?" Geoffrey asked. He seemed very interested.

"Mind control, again girls." Scarlett said watching the fight. The Drake brothers all laughed except Quinn. Helena glared at them. They practically wet themselves. Suddenly Ryder went flying into a tree next to us. He was in vampire form and he looked damaged.

"Ryder what happened?" I asked, running over and bending down.

"The moon..." He coughed out. I looked up.

"Crap!" I yelled. It was a full moon.

"What is it?" Liam asked.

"Full moon." I said, helping Ryder up.

"Wait. I thought that was a myth and don't werewolves get stronger." Lucy said.

"A werewolf doesn't get stronger on a full moon they actually get weaker for a few hours and it has started. Blake will-" I was cut off by Blake flying into a tree. He wasn't as badly hurt as Ryder. I dropped Ryder on the ground.

"Oww!" He squeaked as he fell to the ground. I felt two sets of eyes on me. The Drake's froze. Scarlett stood up. I turned around to see two of the Inferno's behind me. The other two were in ashes. Ryder and Blake hadn't done too bad.

"Scarlett?" I asked, pretending the inferno's weren't even there.

"Yeah?" She asked, pretending they weren't there either. The Drake's were in shock.

"Now." I said flatly. She ran forward, in the process turning into a snow white wolf. It was strange how she wasn't the same colour as Blake and Ryder.

"Do you think mum's pissed?" Ryder whispered to Blake. When Scarlett was next to me I felt like I was getting smaller. I wasn't. Trust me. I was felt myself fall onto all four. Paws. Didn't see that one did you Quinn?

"She's pissed." Blake said in response. The Drake's faces were absolutely priceless. The only thing standing between the Drake's and the Inferno was Scarlett and I. Scarlett leaped forward bring one of the Inferno's to the ground. I slipped under the other ones legs and jumped on its back, same result as Scarlett's. I bit its neck and Scarlett did the same. The Inferno's were in dust, Scarlett and I were in werewolf form, two injured and fifteen shocked Drakes, Solange had finally stopped snoring. I felt myself come back onto two legs. I was surprised no one had fainted... yet.

"Umm... I'll explain on the way there?"

**_What do you think? Reviews Please!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Long Chapter to make up for recent little ones.**_

**Chapter Ten**

**Quinn POV**

I didn't know how to respond to that. Hunter was a werewolf. They weren't like the half wolf, half human, standing thing's. They looked like real wolves. Hunter was back on two feet and walking bloody fast. She looked like she was barely even trying. Nobody asked any questions just silence. A long awkward silence. And my brothers all staring at Hunter's butt. I realised that the tree's were now leafless and just branch.

"What happened to the tree's?" Lucy asked. She seemed to be doing most of the talking, which was most nights anyway.

"Ryder burnt them and the house down." Blake said flatly. Everyone was silent from there. We were getting closer and closer to the thunder and lightning. Hunter stopped in front of a tall black fence, it was like one of the fences you see in really crappy horror movies about vampires. The gates blew open when Hunter was close, causing most of my family to jump. Behind the gates was a huge house. I was guessing the manor. Logan and Isabeau fell in love, not with each other but the house. They fitted in perfectly with Logan's old tops and Isabeau's dark corsets. We walked down a long path to get to it. The path had black rose bushes on the side's covering the whole front yard. The roses were also on fire. Literally.

"What's up with the roses?" Lucy asked. Oh god.

"Family crest." Ryder said. The manor was very english from the outside but black. It looked like the ones you see on halloween but this one would scare the crap out of you. Hunter stepped up on to the patio. The door opened silently to reveal a man with neat crisp white hair wearing a tux and white gloves. Butler. He stepped back and held the door open for Hunter.

"Mistress Hunter." He bowed to her as if she were royalty. Hunter stepped inside followed by the rest of us.

"Thank you Jeeves." She thanked him. Classic butler name. "These are the Drake's." She said turning to us as we stepped inside. The manor was massive from the inside too. The inside of the manor was very chateau de Versailles but more red and black themed. It gave a whole new name to haunted houses, except that there was barely a speck of dust anywhere. Mum and Dad nodded to Jeeves on the way in. It felt like you stepped into a horror movie. First thing you see was the giant black chandelier shaped as a rose hanging from the staircase. They seem to love the black roses. Isabeau and Logan looked like they could faint.

"Welcome to the Wild manor." Jeeves did a little bow. To your left you could see a massive library through two french doors. In front of you in between the two way grand staircase and through a large open door you could see a lit fire place and lots of Dad's "over the top thrones", Dad fell in love. Again. Hunter turned to the right, which I hadn't investigated yet. We began to walk towards a massive door. As Hunter approached it the door opened without a sound. Two maids held the handles of the door to a giant dining room. It was black and red furniture and everything. Another rose chandelier hung from the ceiling too. The dining table also had jugs and jugs of blood on it. It was nicely set out in antique looking glass's and things. It looked appetizing until me and my brothers practically attacked the table. It was all labeled and stuff. Just as I got my hands on a cup mom yelled at us,

"Boys!" We all put down the cups. Lucy, Isabeau, Solange and Keiren were standing next to her smirking.

"It's okay Mrs Drake. Sir Colsin brought back plenty this evening." One of the maids holding the door said. Sir Who?

"Jessie went and didn't tell me?" Ryder turned to her. Oh... One of Ryder's friends.

"He left a while after you left sir." The other maid said and did a plier. Hyacinth looked impressed with the manners of the maids.

"Did he get the right blood for me?" Ryder asked.

"Yes, but lady Rosa took it." The maid said. Ryder's face went cold.

"Bloody hell Alexis." He muttered to himself as he walked through another door into what looked like a kitchen. I hadn't even realised I was chugging down a glass of some of the best blood I have ever tasted.

"Aren't the Rosa's like evil?" Lucy asked.

"Not Alexis." Scarlett laughed.

"She can be sometimes. Especially when you hide her ipod and she hides your car keys." Ryder yelled from the kitchen as he looked through the fridge.

"Alexis went against her Dad's decision and we found her in the forest, so naturally we took her in." Hunter explained.

"Not very natural." Mum said as she picked up a glass.

"We didn't know that she was a Rosa for a while. But when we did find out we had already become attached to her." Hunter finished.

"What is this stuff?" Duncan asked after he finished some cow blood or something.

"The chefs mix it and add spices." Hunter said.

"You have chefs?" Lucy asked as she drank something very neon red.

"My grand mothers." Hunter answered.

"They don't look very old." Lucy paused and thought about this. Chef. Grandmother. Still Young. Vampire. "Oh." Was Lucy's response to her own question. Mum and Dad were actually drinking like there was no tomorrow too. The Wild's stood there silent the whole time as we chugged down as much as we could. I felt like I was on a sugar rush or something.

"Alexis!" Ryder yelled as he emerged from the kitchen.

"Ready?" Hunter asked as she turned on her heel. I felt like I could run the world or more. We left the dining room in a mess. My brothers looked more exhilarated than me. We strolled up the stairs.

"What did Alexis do?" Scarlett asked when we got to the top of the stairs. Logan and Isabeau could just about marry the house by now.

"She took all my fox blood." He said flatly. Scarlett smirked. The door at the top of the stairs were opened by the maids.

"Mistress Hunter." They both curtsied. Hunter nodded back. Behind the doors was the longest hall way in the world. It would be so easy to get lost.

"Wow." My whole family said at once. The long hall way was painted red and black. There were black roses on side tables, placed against the walls. Hunter walked down the hall way past a few rooms. The one long hall way led off to millions more. I was never going to remember all this. Hunter stopped at a door that had music blowing through the hinges.

"Alexis!" Ryder yelled as he knocked on the door. The door opened but there was no maid there. Creepy. I was either hallucinating or there really were things floating around the room. There were computers and laptops spread around the room on desks. Books and things were floating? Around the room. My family was speechless. A girl with layered shoulder long brown hair was typing something on her laptop. I don't think she noticed us. Things were still floating around the room. Her speakers were on full blast and deafening us all. The girl had a white lab coat on like uncle Geoffrey would wear, it showed off her long legs. I would stare but I was too busy admiring Hunter and the things floating around the room.

"Alexis!" Hunter yelled. The music flicked off. She kept typing.

"Yes?" She smirked.

"Where is it?" Ryder was first to ask.

"Where's what Ryder?" She asked still smirking. Suddenly a rolling chair flew past him and stopped right behind, who I thought was Alexis.

"The fox blood." He said flatly. Alexis was still typing and hadn't even looked at us.

"Where's my laptop?" She asked still not looking away from her laptop.

"Which one?" Ryder asked, looking around at the ones around the room.

"If you're not going to tell me get out." She said as she sat down on the chair that had flown over to her.

"Make me." Ryder said.

"Fine." Ryder was suddenly flying through mid air and crashing into a door on the opposite us. We all managed to dodge Ryder flying past. Alexis's chair spun around without her even touching the ground. She had blond highlights throughout her dark brown hair. She was wearing black denim shorts, which showed off her long legs, black converses and a shoulder off top that had a black rose on it under her white lab coat.

"Sorry about that. Hi, I'm Alexis Rosa." She said as she got off her chair and shook Dad's hand. Her eye colour was purple. A little odd but there was something evil in them. I know I probably sound like some crappy poet but it was true. Dad looked a little gob-smacked from the objects flying around the room. "I am probably freaking you out a lot right now." She said as all the objects lowered to the floor or a table.

"A little." Lucy squeaked.

"Incredible!" Uncle Geoffrey said as he pushed past all of us for the second time tonight.

"Yeah... As you can guess I have telekinesis." She said, not minding Geoffrey examining her.

"Teleki- What?" Most of my family chorused.

"It's a rare gift. You have the power to levitate objects..." After objects I kind of lost Geoffrey. Marcus sighed and stepped forward.

"She can lift things with her mind." He said as if he were teaching a whole lot of two year olds. We all nodded.

"I'm guessing your Marcus and Geoffrey?" She was right.

"Yep." Marcus sighed at his clueless family. Alexis scanned us all. She stopped at Connor, who was looking at her laptops.

"And you're Connor, right?" Connor came out of his day dream.

"What?" He asked. Hyacinth whacked him. "Excuse me?" He blurted out. Most of my brothers smirked.

"You're the one who like's tech stuff?" She asked. Most of my brothers laughed.

"How did you know?" Logan chuckled out.

"Your fingers are fidgeting from not being able to type or fix something. Your eyes have a twitch in them from staring at your computer screen too long and your hair is dry from not leaving your room for days." Alexis said as if it was a normal conversation. What the hell? My family's jaw's were on the ground, including uncle Geoffrey.

"You got all that from a single glance?" He asked shocked.

"Have you ever heard of dyslexia?" She asked.

"Yes, but you definitely don't have it." Duncan said.

"I did, when I was human but when I turned it became the opposite, so I recognize things about people or other things that vampires would never even take a second look at." She said. I wouldn't be surprised if I was in some psychiatric hospital right now and this was all a hallucination. Alexis smiled.

"Alexis, I think that's enough... For now anyway." Hunter said flatly. My whole family was speechless. "I'll introduce you to Jessie tomorrow." Hunter said as she opened the door. Ryder was outside looking through the hallway.

"You're never going to find it Ryder." Alexis said as she followed Hunter down the hall way.

"Then bloody tell me where it is!" He yelled as he searched through a few vases.

"Of course I will and Blake has never kissed a girl." She said sarcastically. I was guessing that Blake and Ryder were players. Yep, definitely my children. Hunter showed us to our rooms. Mine was black and red like the rest. I was also last to be shown my room. I was actually alone. With Hunter. The room was very sixteenth century and a modern mix. Hunter walked over to my side table and opened one of the draws. She pulled out a remote? She flicked it on and the long mirror above the lit fireplace place spun around to reveal a flat screen TV? I was so confused. Hunter stood up.

"Do all the rooms do that?" I asked.

"Yep." She said throwing the remote on the bed.

"Do the others know?" I asked. I realised she was standing right next to me.

"Nope." I found myself leaning in and she did the same. I was so relived that she was fine and we were both together. Sort of. We were inches away from our lips touching when the door flew open. Lucy.

"We have TV?" She asked. She realised what we were doing. "TV cool." She said before she ran off. Hunter pulled away. She walked to the door and turned around to face me.

"Good night Quinn." She said with a smile.

"Good night Hunter." I said and realised I was smiling. She closed the door and I heard her heels go down the wooden floor.

This is going to be a hell of a next few days.

_**Reviews Please!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Hunter POV**

I was woken up by screaming. _A lot of screaming_. I flew out of bed and ran down the corridor and down the stairs, to where the screaming had originated. I ran into the dining room to find all of the Drake brothers backed into a corner and all screaming. I looked to my left to see what was scaring them. _Flame and Snow, our pet white tigers. Yeah, we have pet tigers. A little ironic to have them a mind reader, mind controller, physic and girl with telekinesis in the same house. But it kept unwanted visitors out. Hel-blar._ I focused on what was happening. All the Drake brothers were cornered, while Fame and Snow caved in on them growling.

"Arrêt." I said in the best French accent I could manage. Snow and Flame came and stood next to me still growling at the Drake brothers.

"What the hell? Why do you have lions?" Logan asked still trying to calm down.

"They're tigers for a start." I replied. Lucy and Isabeau walked in and noticed the tigers.

"You have tigers?" Lucy squeaked as she went and petted Snow. All the Drake brothers blushed if that were possible for a vampire. It was funny how they all couldn't handle a couple tigers but Lucy could. Isabeau seemed to have become attached to Flame in the last five seconds of being in the room.

"Why the hell do you have tigers?" Marcus asked as he came out of the corner.

"To keep visitors away." I said.

"Come on little kitty." Lucy said as Snow followed her out the room. Isabeau had already gotten Flame up the stairs. Once all the Drake brothers had calmed down they all looked at my legs. I was suddenly very aware that I was wearing a short dark red skin tight night gown. I was gone before they could take a second look at how short it was. _Hunter you Douche! _It kind of reminded me of the day I had no pants on at the Drake's but that was sixteen years ago. I got changed into long red and black lace dress. It went well with my long black curled hair and smoky make-up. _Hey! Just because the Drake's don't go prancing around looking like real vampires doesn't mean I can't. Even though I'm a werewolf. Yep. I'm confusing myself now. _I had stakes hidden every where. Just in case. I walked down the hall way. I liked the way you could hear my black high heel coming. It gave off dramatic affect and scared the crap out of the maids but I wasn't going to ruin the fun, so I put on a cold expression. I had changed a lot in the last decade, such as liking black and red, I stopped wearing cargo pants and started wearing long dresses. I went down the staircase and did a U-turn at the end of the staircase to walk into the big family room. It was lit by a large chandelier in the center of the room, dangling from the ceiling. I liked how it gave off that scary horror movie feeling. Again scares the maid. It had the whole eighteenth century furniture like most of the house, it was also black and red like most of the house. I had learnt to love black and red. No idea why. I sat on the chair to the left of the fireplace and waited. Flame and Snow came to join me after a while, they both lay next to the fireplace. I still had my cold expression on. Scarlett came a few minutes later wearing a long black open thigh dress with more than a few stakes in it. It had diamonds around the waist, which matched the twinkle in her eye. Her hair was let out and pulled over her shoulder. She didn't wear make up because she had natural blood red lips and smoky eyes. Scarlett liked looking like scary and hot too. She lounged on the couch next to mine. Blake and Ryder came in, both wearing black tuxedos with cutaway coats. Blake came and stood next to me, holding the back of my customised Valbonne sofa chair, while Ryder went and sat on the couch next to Scarlett's. Jessie came in after a while. He was tall, muscular, wearing a cutaway coats like Blake and Ryder and was looking at Scarlett? I thought they couldn't stand each other? Scarlett looked back at him and his view shifted to the chair next to Ryder's. Have I missed something? I looked back over at the fire. Alexis followed Jessie in after a few moments of silence. Ryder's glance was straight to Alexis. I looked away from the fire to see she had washed her highlights out, so her dark hair stood out more. She was wearing a long black corset dress and had black jewelery on. She sat down in her usual spot, next to Ryder. We sat in silence. For a while anyway. It became a tradition to come down here every evening after my grand father dies a few years ago. Lucy and Nicholas came down the stairs arguing about something about "what's hot and what's not". I realised all the Drake's were following them. They paused when they saw us sitting in silence.

"That's hot." Lucy said. Nicholas growled. Quinn was looking at me but then and again most of his brothers were. A maid approached Helena.

"Madame Drake, breakfast is ready." She did a curtsy.

"Come along children." Helena said, trying to get her children away from ruining it. Helena and Hyacinth knew what was going on. The others, nothing. It took them ages to leave and the whole time I stared at the fire. Quinn was last to go and the maid nodded to me and closed the doors.

"Mother how long will they be here?" Scarlett asked.

"Until we go see lady Veronique, maybe longer." I said not looking away from the fire.

"Why do they need to come? They are no relation to us?" Scarlett asked. _Crap! I forgot to tell her. _Blake and Ryder sighed. Scarlett, Jessie and Alexis looked confused. _Blake had figured it out himself and Ryder had just read my mind. _I got up off my chair and left before Blake or Ryder could explain. I got to my room fast. I didn't feel like facing the Drake's. I changed into a red training tank top, red sneakers and black shorts. I had a feeling I was going to regret the shorts. I tied my hair up quickly and walked down the corridor. Blake and Ryder came out of their rooms with sneakers, track pants and t-shirts on and followed me. Jessie followed us from out of his room, wearing the same. Scarlett came out a dazed, wearing closely the same as me except hers was more white and black. By the expression on her face I could tell Blake told her. She was in shock.

"Where's Alexis?" I asked as we went down the stairs.

"She'll meet us down there." Ryder said as we walked into the kitchen. The Drake's were all sitting around the table a little more civilized than last couple times they were all down here. There was still yelling and screaming but less attacking the table but there was still snatching and things. Everyone froze when they realised we were here.

"See, they look hot without even trying." Lucy commented.

"True." Solange agreed. You could hear Keiren and Nicholas growling.

"Ready?" I asked, ignoring Lucy and Solange's comment.

"For what?" Lucy asked. All the Drake's were silent.

"Training." I said with a slight smirk.

"What?" All the younger Drake's.

This is going to be fun.

_**Reviews Plz! Any ideas for me? Pov's? Anything?**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Quinn POV**

She's joking, right? Training? We're fine. Well without her we would have never survived the attack. She's right, we need it.

"This is Jessie." Hunter said, pointing towards the pale, guy with dark brown hair. I was guessing one of Ryder's friends. I swear I saw Solange and Lucy's jaw drop when they looked at him. Nicholas and Keiren growled. "You can go get ready now. Something you can run in." Hunter continued.

"I thought you were joking." Lucy stated.

"You need it." Mom said going up the stairs. I didn't realised I was staring at Hunter's legs until she smirked at me and walked to the front door. _Crap! Quinn you idiot. God I feel like Lucy, talking to herself. _I shot up the stairs and put on track pants and a t-shirt. Everyone else was ready downstairs when I came down.

"Where's Alexis?" Lucy asked. Lucy seemed to like Alexis because she seemed to be able to handle boys in a very unique way. Like mentally throw them into door.

"She'll meet us there." Ryder said as he opened the door and began walking down the pathway. Everyone followed until we were outside the gates. Hunter's tigers stayed beside her the whole time, not letting anyone get close to her. Creepy for a white tiger. The sky was scattered with stars and barely a moon.

"Ready?" Hunter asked. We all kind of nodded except Lucy.

"Can you guys oh I don't know... Walk!" She complained.

"We'll try." Ryder flirted. Lucy smirked. Solange smirked. Isabeau smirked. Nicholas growled. Keiren growled. Logan growled too. Isabeau manged to keep up with Hunter but Hunter was just walking. Ryder, Blake, Jessie and Scarlett walked behind her next to Logan, who was puffing, red and about to have a heart attack. Scarlett had a hoodie on over her head. Odd. Hunter's tigers stuck by her side the whole time. Me? I was puffing, red, tired, hot and desperately trying to catch up with Hunter. The rest of my family was doing the same. Suddenly there was a huge gust of wind and foot prints next to us. Everyone froze. A girl wearing a blue bathing suit under shorts and a open hoodie walked towards us. I spotted her purple eyes. Alexis.

"Why are we walking?" Alexis said, looking puzzled.

"This is walking?" Lucy panted. I realised Ryder was looking at Alexis funny.

"Why are you wearing a bikini?" Ryder asked.

"I was going to go for a swim, while you guys did your training but I guess it was pointless now." She said as she spun around and begun to walk in between Flame, Hunter's tiger, and Hunter.

"Sorry." Dad panted, like he was looking for air.

"It's okay..." Alexis smiled back at him. Ryder started looking at her butt as soon as she turned back around. Scarlett elbowed him in the gut.

"What the hell was that for?" He chocked out. She glared at him, a glare that my mother would have shivered to. I watched my brothers shake a little. Scarlett looked back at us and smirked, my smirk? She's inherited my mother's glare (new and improved), my smirk, the cheekbone and the ability to wrap a boy around her finger within seconds. She hadn't actually done it in front of me but it was a natural Drake ability. I looked over at my brothers, they looked a shaken and pale. I grinned. Mom looked proud of her. Dad looked as pale as my brothers.

"Ready to run?" Hunter asked.

"We are." Lucy panted.

"Ready to really run?" Hunter rephrased it.

"We are." Lucy replied. "Can we stop I'm thirsty." Everyone stopped.

"This isn't working." Hunter sighed. Alexis smiled.

"There isn't blood for miles." Alexis smirked. Lucy fake cried. "Except for this." Alexis said as she pulled out a small bag from the pocket of her hoodie. All my family except for the adults jumped at her but we all ended up in a pile. She was sitting on a high tree brach when I looked up. She dropped from the tree. "You want it? Come get it." Alexis said. We were the only ones standing in the dark. Hunter and her clan were long gone.

"Get her." Lucy said before she began running as fast as she could through the forest I flew past her. I was starving. I ran for about ten minutes before finding them all lounged around a small crystal blue lake. It was in a clearing and the moon was right above it. Blake was sitting on a large rock, Jessie was lounging next to Scarlett on the grass. A little too close for my liking. Ryder was sitting on the jetty with Alexis lounging next to him. Still a little too close. Hunter was sitting on the grass covered bank behind the lake. Behind the back a cliff cut it off. I was suddenly sitting next to her.

"Since when are you the fastest?" She asked, looking over at the lake and keeping an eye on Ryder.

"Since I got thirsty." I replied. She smiled.

"Figures." She said as she passed me the bag of blood. I practically had it down within seconds.

"Hunter why did you leave?" _Crap! Did I say that out loud? _

"I didn't know I was pregnant and I didn't know where our relationship was going." Hunter said after a while of silence.

"Why didn't you just tell me it turned purple?" I asked. Hunter turned to me wide eyed. _God I'm a dick!_

"How did you know it was purple?" She asked, breathing faster.

"I...I...umm... Went through your bag..." I mumbled.

"You went through my bag?" She asked, chocking on her words.

"Sort of..."

"Talk about trust worthy and loyal." Hunter said as she stood up and walked away. I hadn't realised that the others had arrived and were either swimming or lounging around near Scarlett and Jessie. I watched Hunter go and jump in with Lucy. _What have I done?_

**Reviews Plz!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Hunter POV**

I knew I was being a total bitch, but I couldn't help it. When I'm around Quinn... I... I... Just get so hot and flustered. And usually end up saying or doing something that makes me seem like the bad guy. We arrived back at the house an hour ago and everyone's in Lucy and Nicholas's room watching Jersey Shore or something. Hyacinth insisted on going to the maid's manners training and Geoffrey is using Alexis's lab, while Helena and Liam go and make sure everyone is okay at the courts, which will probably take them a while. So I'm sitting alone in the library bored as hell. Sure, I should be freaking out with a house full of vampires on my hands, but I have maids to deal with that. So I am chugging down a bottle of WKD. Also happens to be my third bottle. In the last hour.

"You still like that crap." A voice from behind me said. I instantly knew it was Quinn.

"I never liked it..." I trailed off, mostly because I lost half of my vocabulary in mid-sentence.

"Why do you still drink it?" He asked as I stood up, but didn't turn around.

"Because... It's always there, no matter how screwed up life gets."

"Well, the most obvious thing to do when you think it's gone is to run off and have its kids." Our conversation wasn't about WKD anymore. Or I hope it wasn't.

"What do you mean? "Think"" His breath was on the back of my neck.

"Hunter... I was always there for you..." After that there was a long silence and him continuing to breathe down the back of my neck. "Why did you leave?" Was his silence breaker. I spun around and also realised I had tears slowly running down my cheeks.

"Quinn, you were as scared as hell." I said as I place my hand on his cheek.

"You didn't know that." He said seconds after I had spoken.

"The night before I left and I had told you I wasn't pregnant, you were shaking in your sleep and crying." I said softly. It was true and it was definitely the most painful experience of my life. He didn't hurt me, but it was because I hurt him. Quinn looked a little embarrassed and red. I had managed to hold back the rest of my tears and was now calmer. After a few minutes he wiped away the tears from my face.

"God..." He mumbles as he looked at me.

"Quinn, it's nothing to be embarrassed-" I was cut off by him.

"It's not that... You've gotten even more gorgeous over the years." I had no idea what to say, but he didn't give me a chance. Before I could even think about it, I woke up absolutely naked in my bed.

With Quinn.

**Reviews Please! Finish it there or continue?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Quinn POV**

I woke up with my arms wrapped around the most gorgeous girl in the world. She was even perfect in her sleep. She didn't snore, roll over or anything else, apart from stay in my arms. I heard her take a breath in and really wanted to pull her closer, but didn't because that would just be sappy. I think she got a shock from me just being there, because next thing I know she was on the floor. Naked. I couldn't help, but lean over and gawk at her up and down.

"Quinn!" She squeaked as she got back up onto the bed and pulled the sheet over her. After a few moments of her just playing the edge of the sheet, she looked up at me.

"Last night..." I trailed off. She remained silent. "We could forget about it, if you want..." The truth was I didn't want to, what so ever.

"I... Don't...Know..." She mumbled so quietly, that if I didn't have vampire hearing I wouldn't have heard.

"You don't know what?"

"I don't know what to do about us."

"Hunter, we could completely-" Before I could finish my sentence Hunter's lips were on mine and it was like the whole world stopped spinning. Apparently not for other people, because the door swung open, to reveal Lucy, Nicholas, Blake, Ryder, Scarlett and Alexis.

"It's time t- Holy shit." Alexis and the others said in mid-sentence. They stood there with their jaws hanging down to their ankles. Hunter had quickly covered herself and I was just sitting there. Of course, mum had to push past everyone, right at that moment.

"Hunter, what time-" She begun, but was as shocked as the others, but luckily she quickly slammed the door closed.

"Well... We can't really forget last night, now can we?" I joked. The new Hunter would have stormed off and never talked to me again. But it was like old Hunter was back. In other words she burst out laughing. It reminded me of our first date, when she couldn't help but laugh at the pickup lines I demonstrated for her. "What's so funny?" I asked, once she had calmed down.

"Now we don't have to explain, why we're back together." Hunter giggled. Wait. We were back together? I froze. She immediately understood. "I mean if you want..." She looked embarrassed. A smile from ear to ear rose on my face and I traced my hand up her cheek, so I was cradling her head.

"Hunter Wild, you are freaking crazy, if you think I don't want to." She smiled back.

**Epilogue? One Year later? Ten years later? Finish there?  
><strong>


End file.
